gtafandomcom-20200222-history
69
The number 69 is an innuendo of the 69 sex position, a recurring gag throughout the Grand Theft Auto series. This page lists some of its appearances in their respective games: ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *The play 69th Street advertised around Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The Marquis has "Marquis 69" written on the rear of the boat. *The number can be found on some of the Bloodring Bangers as badges. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Area 69, a military base in Bone County. *Classic Rides, a magazine which reads "69 custom bikes and more!" on the cover page. *Another magazine in CJ's safehouses, Thrust, says "69 ways to reach your driving climax!". *"69" stickers can be found on a number of containers on the FleischBerg factory near Blueberry. The containers also surround a stunt jump. *The San Fierro 69ers American Football team which is also a reference to the San Francisco 49ers. *San Fierro's Big Pointy Building's address is 69 Hasselhoff Street. *The Golden Palms in Los Flores is at number 69 Saints Boulevard. *Pier 69 in San Fierro, a reference to Pier 39 in San Francisco. *A signage in Easter Bay Airport in San Fierro shows that the "Domestic Departures" area occupies gates 12 to 69. *The front page of the Ideal Living magazine in Carl's safehouses claims it has "369 ideas for your home". *Runways at all major airports in the game have the number 69 on both ends of the runways. *The abandoned Hi K69 radio station in Fort Carson. *In a Burger Shot advertisement on a billboard, one of their Meals on the billboard costs 69 cents. *On the loading screen featuring Sweet and Ryder selling what appears to be drugs, on the table there is a napkin with the number 69 written all over it. *In the achievement "Metrosexual", where the player must spend $6,969 on clothing, hairstyles and tattoos. *Population of Fort Carson is 369. *69¢ Store located in Los Santos ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *The songs on Head Radio and Lips 106 all cost 69 cents on iTunes. *A mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is called Crazy '69'. *Officer '69', the generic police officer and a multiplayer character. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *All Fire Trucks have the numbers 69 written on the side of them, as do the Liberty City buses. *The 69th Street Diner. Similar-looking "60 Diner" restaurants are also seen around the city. *There is brand of Cuban cigars called 69 Brand. *The achievement and trophy Get Good Wood (which is also a sexual reference itself) in The Lost and Damned is earned by whacking 69 bikers off their bikes with a bat during motorbike races. *LCPD officers have the number 69 on their uniform collars. *The strippers in have $69 bills strapped to their body. *During his TV skit at Split Sides, Katt Williams mentions Liberty City's high gas prices, humorously stating that gas costs $69 a gallon. *Many of the parking stack in Liberty City has a sign that reads: '$8.69 per 1/2 hour' (one example can be seen on the parking lot in front of Lucky Winkles). *The Pump Shotgun in GTA IV has etching on the gun reading "Model no. 69." *Hinterland's slogan in GTA IV: "Doing it hard since 1869". *If the player takes a helitour, Rob the pilot will sometimes talk about 69 murders committed in Middle Park in the previous year. *The Battered Rings meal at Cluckin' Bell costs 69 cents *The Bohan Fire Station is touted to house Ladder 69. *One of the members of the Liberty City Rampage ice hockey team has 69 on his jersey. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *There are various graffiti on the back of the Vinewood Sign which say 69. *One of the Snapmatic picture borders has text that reads 0069. *On Michael's personal vehicle, on all four of the wheels, there are dollar signs. But if the wheels are turned to a horizontal degree, it appears that the dollar signs are actually a very well, clever hidden illusion showing 69.69: The Bureau Raid - the Roof Entry variant (Accessed on 7-2-09) *On Devin Weston's website "bedevinweston.com" there is a quote written by Devin "6 black belts, 9 inches" *There is a clothing store on Portola Drive in Los Santos called Sessanta Nove. Sessanta Nove means "69" in Italian. *In the Beta, Route 68 was originally going to be called 'Route 69'. *The parking garage in Pillbox Hill has a billboard on the top that says "Park here for only $69 a day!" This is the same garage used in the GTA Online mission The Parking Garage. *At a Xero Gas Station in Pacific Bluffs, the prices of fuel are displayed on the main pay-out-booth, with one of them reading 469. Furthermore, the 4 has slightly fallen off, clearly showing the 69. *One of the songs on WorldWide FM is Roman GianArthur's "I-69" (added in the enhanced version). *The unit number "69269" is present on the Police Bike (see above image). *The phone number for Rogers Salvage & Scrap is 555-0069. *Wiwang 69 Express dryers are present in a Motorcycle Club cocaine warehouse. *A control panel made by ONO can be found on a Kabel lathe with the model number "P KYS 69 - 5 - 3". References de:69 es:69 fr:69 hu:69 pl:69 pt:69 Category:Secrets Category:Easter Eggs